ddd who is her man Graysonjaneowen
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: "What if the FBI didn't came in the episode "road trip" What if Grayson profess his love at that moment kisses jane properly since owen is left. but what would happen if owen returned and found grayson and jane were dating.
1. Chapter 1

Who is her man?

Drop Dead Diva Grayson/Jane/Owen Fanfic

Season Four Au story

Requested by Humannature207

_**This story starts at the end of Season four's "Road Trip"**_

_**But with a bit of a what if twist as Grayson is not interrupted by the FBI and he professes **_

_**his love and Grayson and Jane get together but Owen make a dramatic return after leaving her.**_

_**Please not beta, be kind, comment and follow, much love.**_

Chapter 1- Nothing is Gonna Stop him

__Stacey burst into Grayson's office and without so much as an "Hello" she ends up asking Grayson, "Grayson Kent, What is going on between you and Jane."

Grayson knew was Stacey was talking about but decided it was best to play dumb instead by replying,

"What?"

Stacey added, "When Jane came back from Italy you said, you had feelings for her, you went for Stanford for three days with her, and now she think you'll never be interested."

Grayson's interest and curiosity peaked as asked Stacey. "She said that"

Stacey should have shut her mouth just a little without break girl code she wisely countered by coy voice, "Maybe"

Despite what he was feeling the word of Luke ran through his head

"_Jane is terrific, but her fiancee just left her. You don't want to be the rebound guy, right now all she needs is a friend."_

As much he hated hearing those words he knew Luke was right so he couldn't but mimic the words told to him and told to Stacey, "Look right now I need to be her friend, not the rebound guy."

Stacey was shocked but she tried her best by convincing Grayson by going for with Jane by telling Grayson this, "Normally, I would agree but, I say if you really have feelings for her, then go make your move."

Stacey hit the nail on head, there was so more stalling, Grayson smirk at Stacy and told her, "Stacy, you are a great and forceful matchmaker."

Stacey beamed with joy with showing her bright smiling and she told him, "Well you are best are bestest friends and I would nothing more to see my friends happy and in love with each other, now go don't waste standing her talking me. Go get the woman you love.

Grayson rushed of his office straight to Jane's office but first he knock on her door and ask Jane,

"Hey, got a minute,"

Jane looked up; "Yeah sure"

Grayson sighed nothing was going to stop him right now in this moment nothing is going to him in telling the woman standing in front him that he loves her so he begins by saying,

"There was something I want to tell you at Stanford, I was uncertain about the timing."

Jane asked,"What's that"

Grayson taking another deep breathe and reply, "I've been thinking about this for a while now, and the thing is...that. We've been friends for the longest time, you've been there for me thick and thin, and …"

At this point Grayson was getting cold feet he realized this wasn't the time nor the place to do this he picture something more romantic like telling more a romantic dinner, sweeping her off with dance or singing to her then Grayson stops and says out loud, "Gosh, this not the place to say this, I am sorry Jane forgive, we'll talk later."

Jane wasn't going to have it she needed to know what was on Grayson's mind, so she stood up rushed out of her chair, standing front of her desk, calling out to him,

"Hold on Grayson, now come on, I am here, anything you have to say. Please say we are friends after all right."

Grayson stopped, at her call and when he heard her say the word "friend" he grown tried of the word friend when it came to Jane, so he turned, walked towards her face to face, and snapped at her, "That is just it, Jane, you wrong, I don't want to be your friend anymore, I want to be more than that."

Jane stunning as she moan out, "What."

Grayson said reaching his hand to stroke her her hair, "You heard me, I love you Jane bingum. And I want to be with you. And I know you are still reeling from getting heartbroken by Owen, but I promise you will never do that to you."

Jane crying,"But here is the thing, Grayson you did, hurt me, after four years, of being your friend I was in love with you,"

"What, all this time you were in love with me" Grayson shocked, step back a bit as knew Jane was getting upset.

"Yes, all that time you were Kim, Vanessa, and all other girls, you were with, I loved then Owen came and now that Owen popped all of the sudden you are in love with me,"

Grayson pleading his case. "Jane, please forgive I should have realized before, and yes maybe part of reason I love you is because you being with Owen, but the reason for that, I can't see my life without you. Please give the chance to redeemed for what I've done to you."

Jane sighed wiped her tears stop crying and ask Grayson, "Grayson why are you telling me this now and why didn't you kiss me at the full moon in Stanford."

He walked towards her, took her hand and told her the best way he could, by saying, " The best I can this in a poem. Love is it the only reason to open your home to a stranger, the one creature worthy to surrendering freedom, no risk is too great, no apprehension justifiable. All hope is rooted in it because love is our only hope for happiness and I am happy to say this is love. Jane , you are the great achievement, and I am taking on a great risk in giving you my heart, but I know you are my greatest love of all, just give me the chance show it to you "

Jane heart lept for Joy, at this point she was thinking this a dream, but she felt the warm in the holding Grayson's hand seeing the love in his eyes in heart she knew this was more real than she could have ever imagine she smile while having her head looking down at their hands they fitted thinking this like Sleepless in Seattle when Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks characters meet for the first time, and they hold hands and they just knew they were meant. Then Jane looked up at Grayson said,"Then show me Grayson, show how much you love me."

Then Grayson took his other hand place on the back of her head pull her close as they lips touched together as one and began sharing their first kiss they kiss that meant to happen last night under the full moon. While kissing Grayson and Jane felt they were the only people in the world but in reality they weren't alone a lot of people were going by the day to day work but there was one person bearing witness to Grayson and Jane's first kiss and that her returned fiancee' who left her behind and wishes that he didn't. Now the question pondering Owen French is there any chance that he can't win the woman that he loves after leaving her behind.

_**Well I am ending this chapter here more to come. **_

_**Please follow to find out what happens next**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Who is her man?

Drop Dead Diva Grayson/Jane/Owen Fanfic

Season Four Au story

Requested by Humannature207

When Owen saw Jane and Grayson kissing he had a feeling he never felt before; heartbreak just when he though his emotions would the best of him letting out tears of sadness. Owen watching Jane and Grayson's kiss growing more intense the feeling of anger grew stronger inside, and he anger, hatred and the means of revenge was pointed at Grayson. He despise him from swooping his Jane away during his absence and all Owen can think of was this "This means War, Grayson" Owen needed to get out as could no longer stand the sight of Grayson and Jane kissing. But in order to devise a plan for Revenge to get Grayson out of the picture but the quest Owen pondered in his head was "How." So Owen about to head for the elevator when he was stop by Kim calling him out,

" Owen, Welcome back, listen I need your help, can we talk.:"

Owen replies, "Sure, talk about what."

"Not here, can we schedule lunch sometime later this week."

"Okay, sound good then, Kim," Owen pretends to look at his but ends look at Grayson and Jane hugging and about to go for another round of kissing then he looks back up at Kim and said, "I gotta run Kim."

Kim wondered and asked Owen, "But Owen, don't want to see Jane."

Owen said, "No, not right not, and I appreciate that you don't mention I am back just yet."

"Fine" as she told Owen leaving. After Owen left Kim turned to make her way back to her office when she saw Grayson and Jane kissing, shocked and dismay by the massive PDA, She stormed into Jane's office and yelled,

"What the Heck is going on here?"

But Grayson and Jane were caught in the moment pure bliss of passion they didn't hear nor know that Kim was there with them. Kim kept screaming trying to get their attention but she no such luck and they only to break them out this love spell was by getting the glass of water on Jane's desk and throwing between the two of them that it snapped Jane and Grayson back to reality.

Jane screamed as she looked at Kim, "What the Hell, Kim," then Grayson added "Yeah, was that for?"

Kim hissed, "I just thought you two needed to be hosed down before getting back to work. This is not the time nor the place for you two to be sucking face."

"Well, you are the one to talk Kim, after you are sucking face with Parker." Jane hissed back

" Least I do so after working hours, you should consider doing the same thing, now get back to work,"

Kim then reply as she left Jane's office and Jane sighed as she hated to admit to Grayson,

"Argh, I hate when she is right."

Grayson added, "Well. She is not right, some of the time." They both shared a chuckled were about to kiss again, when instead Grayson asked Jane, "Drinks later"

Jane added, "My place."

"Sounds Good, How about I cook for this time." Grayson smiled as he owe her for she cooked for him and afterwards shared a crossword together.

"Sound even better, we should get back to work before Kim storms in again" Jane smiled, Grayson lean in to give Jane a kiss on the cheek then whisper, "See you. later then, Jane" as Grayson left smiling know this was the best day of his life.

_**Short chapter but much longer chapters coming soon.**_


End file.
